It All Started With A Video
by Twittergal
Summary: Full summery inside - Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are two of the biggest youtubers , what happens when they finally meet for the first time ? Auslly
1. Summary

Hey guys this is my first story I hope you like it :) Full summery : Ally Dawson is the biggest Beauty Youtuber on YouTube and Austin Moon is the biggest Gamer Youtuber on YouTube. What happens when the two finally meet for the first time ? Will it be love at first site or nothing but a simple friendship ? Rated T just to be safe :) Enjoy ;) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hope you like it :) ~ Ally's POV: Hi my name is Ally Dawson and I am 25 years old .I own one of the most popular beauty channels on YouTube . It's called MakeupAlly, I post weekly videos about Fashion, Makeup , and how to videos. I currently have over 2 million subscribers. I started making videos around 5 years ago. I started my channel with around 20 subscribers but after a famous Youtuber shared my videos, I became more and more popular each day. I am currently living in Miami Florida but I may move to LA so I can be closer to YouTube's head office. They are constantly wanting me to come to their office to film videos with other famous Youtubers but I have only been able to film a couple since I had to stay home with my sister. But now she is off to University so my parents are allowing me to move to LA. I am leaving for LA tomorrow and hopefully I can find a place to stay so I can film more often at Youtube's head office. - I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to uploads Austin's POV tomorrow. Sorry if there's any spelling/ grammar errors :( DISCLAIMER • I DO NOT OWN YOUTUBE. I DO OWN MAKEUPALLY. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Austin's POV ;

Hi my name is Austin Moon and I am 25 years old. I am currently living in Miami Florida but tomorrow I am moving to LA. I own one of Youtube's biggest gamer channels with over 2 million subscribers, it's called MoonsGames. I upload videos of me playing the most popular video games and cheats on video games. I started making videos 3 years ago and every since then I have been gaining more and more subscribers each day. I have been asked to move to La because YouTube has giving me a job there making videos for them. I hope when I am there I get to make other types of videos and not just gaming videos.

Disclaimer - I do not own YouTube but I do own MoonsGames

PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW :)

I will try to make the chapters longer but I just wanted to start off the story with a quick intro of their life ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

_TO ANSWER LOVE SHIPPERS REVIEW . I guess you will have to keep reading to see if another channel is added for Austin ;)_

** Ally's POV;**

I can't believe I'm actually moving to LA . My plane leaves in 30 minutes so I think I am just going to go grab a quick bite before I leave. While I am at the food counter a very handsome guy appears behind me. " Here you dropped your wallet " he said while giving it back to me with a smile. " I didn't even realize I dropped it , thank you so much." I said with a smile. After that he walked away heading to security. Wait a minute , he looked really familiar. Oh well, I can't remember where from.

As I check in at the gates I see the same head of messy blonde hair a bit ahead of me in the line up. As I bored the plane I notice he stopped to put his bag above right where my seat was. Well it looks like I'm sitting to him the whole flight. Thank God it was him , because I really didn't want to sit next to some creepy man the whole flight. As I walk towards my seat I feel a tap on my shoulders . " Hey you dropped your phone this time." the same blonde hair guy from before said. " Thank you so much again , I am so nervous flying I don't even realize I'm dropping my stuff." I said . As I put my small bag above our seats , I notice him checking me out. " So I'm guessing you are my flying buddy for this flight." He said. As I sit down beside him next to the window I said , "Haha I guess so, my name is Ally." He smiles and says, "I'm Austin, wait have I seen you before?" Oh no I hope he's not some crazy fan , it's not that I don't like my fans trust me I love them with all my heart , it's just I like to be by myself when I am flying. "Maybe you have seen some of my videos, I have a famous make up YouTube channel , it's called MakeupAlly.", I said. "Oh that makes sense now, yes I have watched a few of your videos before." He said while smiling. Damn it's so hard not to fall looking in his beautiful eyes. "Wait, have I seen you before because you look really familiar." I said. " He laughed and said , "Well it just happens to be that I own a famous YouTube Channel as well. Mines called MoonGames , I post gaming videos.". That makes sense now, I saw one of his older videos before he became really famous. I remember watching it thinking he his really hot and I hoped every Youtuber was just like him. "Oh yes I know it , I have watched a few of your videos as well." , I replied. " WE ARE NOW READY FOR TAKE OFF PLEASE SIT BACK AND BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS " the captain said over the speakers. I grab onto Austin's right arm and barry my head into it while the plane was taking off. "I'm guessing someone is afraid on flying" he said with a chuckle as the plane was now flying in the air. "Ya I just get scared when the plane takes off , sorry for grabbing your arm." I said while blushing looking into my lap. I feel his hand on my shoulder, I look up and he says, "Don't worry about it , it's fine. I used to be scared of flying too." , he said while giving me a big hug. I try to hide my rosy cheeks as much as possible while talking to him but I don't think I can hide them anymore after that hug. This is going to be the best flight ever.

_I WILL UPATED AUSTIN'S POV TOMORROW AND PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW :)_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before, I got injured at basketball and was at the hospital. I'm all better now so now I can update :) **

_Austin's POV : _

So far this has been one of the best flights I have ever hade. First, I meet the most beautiful girl ever at the food court. Second, I found out she was on the same plane. And third, next thing I know it shes sitting right next to me. When she first arrived on the plane I got really nervous that she would be some bratty rich kid. Trust me I've met a lot of those types of girls here in Miami. Anyways, when she went to go put her bag above , I may of check her out. I'm a guy of course I am going to do that if a beautiful is right in front of me. She was wearing this stunning vneck yellow sundress with white poka dots all over it. All I have to say Is WOW. She looked so perfect in it and her hair was perfectly curled down her back and it looked like she wasn't wearing much makeup. To be honest I think girls look way more beautiful with out all the heavy make up they wear sometimes. But her makeup was just perfect. I didn't even know her name yet and I was already falling for her. After she sat down I found out her name was ally and she has a famous makeup YouTube channel. I have seen a few of her videos, but they were just favourites video so I never seen who she truly is. She told me she's seen a few of my vids which made me happy. That captin announced we were going to take off and all of a sudden my right arm was covered with ally's head. I thought she was so cute when she was scared but at the same time I felt really bad for her. Even though I just met her , it made me really upset seeing her so scared. The plane was now in the sky and i look at her. "I'm guessing someone's afraid of flying ?"I asked her with a small chuckle. "Ya I just get scared when the plane takes off , sorry for grabbing your arm." She said while blushing looking into her lap which i thought was adorable. I put my hand on her shoulder, She looked up and i said, "Don't worry about it , it's fine. I used to be scared of flying too." , After that I gave her a big hug which made her blush.

The rest of the flight I didn't do anything else but talk with Ally. We talked about our YouTube careers, interests, random stuff, and about our lives. I found out she has lived in Miami her whole live but now she's moving out to LA just like me. It's so wired that I've never seen her before because I have lived in Miami my whole life too. Trust me , I would have remembered if I seen her before since she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The plane was just about to land and I put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her while the plane was landing so she didn't get scared. Which made her really happy. After we got off the plane i helped her find all her luggage at the luagage plate form and made sure she got a cab just like a gentlemen would do. Just before the cab left she gave me her number and thanked me for keeping her company during the flight and gave me a peck on the check. I even started to blush a bit. After that I watched her jump in the back of the taxi and drive away. As she drove away she was smiling and waving good bye to me. I really hope I get to see her again because she seems like a really good person to get to know better.

**Thanks so much for reading :) REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chap 5 _

**Ally's POV**

LA is so freakin amazing, I am so happy I am moving out here. I am in a cab right now looking at everything LA has to offer. I will start house hunting later this week but for now I'm going to stay at a hotel near Youtube's head office. All I can think about right now is austin and how beautiful LA is . the flight here was so amazing thanks to austin. He is literally the hottest guy I've ever met and he's so sweet, kind, and funny to me. I really hope I can see him again soon.

**No ones POV **

As ally's cab pulls up to the hotel she grabs her money out. "Thank you for the ride.", ally says while handing over the money and getting out of the cab. Ally takes her luggage and walks towards the front desk. "Hello I'm here to check in." , she says. "What name is the room under ?", the front desk person asks. "Ally Dawson", she says. "Alright, here you go miss Dawson. I see here YouTube is organizing your stay here., he says while handing ally the room key. "Oh I didn't know that ok thank you so much."ally says. Ally then starts walking to the elevator. After she gets off the elevator she heads towards her room,

**Ally's POV **

OMG THIS ROOM IS HUGE AND EVERYTHING IS PERFECT. Just as I'm about to put my bags down I hear a knock at the door connecting to my room. I wonder who or what they want. As I open the door all I say is , "OMG" with shock

_Thank you so much for reading and everyone's reviews, I will try to listen to everyone reviews. I wont be able to update tomorrow because IM GOING TO THE R5 CONCERT ! Follow and review :)_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating in a while , I've had such a crazy week. I GOT TO MEET R5,RYLAND,BRANDON&SAVANNAH , AND MARK AND STORMIE! It was such an amazing concert I had floor seats row 5 in the middle section. They were dead center. I wish it could be Monday all over again :( Haha also my VIP picture went viral on the #rydellington on twitter and Instagram lol. ( it's the one where Ratliff is hugging rydel and grabbing her boob a bit )_

**Chap 6- Ally's POV**

As soon as I opened the door all I could say was,

"OH My Gosh"

Standing right in front of me was one of my many crazy fans.

"OMG YOUR ALLY DAWSON, I CAN'T BELIVE ALLY DAWSON IS RIGHT NEXT DOOR!", the crazy fan girl screamed.

Well I better get a new room to stay in . But first I will take pictures with her and give her an autograph since she is a fan.

"Yup that's me. So do you have anything you want me to sign or take a picture?", I said.

She she was smiling so big that her mouth was going to fall off after I asked her. For the next 15 minutes I took pictures for her and signed a few things. After I said goodbye I ran straight to the hotel phone so I could ask to switch rooms. It's not that I don't like my fans, it's just I would like to be relaxed and quite staying here and not having to worry about crazy fan girls. Trust me I know how loud they get since I am a little one myself. The front desk told me they have a private floor I could stay at and they said that floor is restricted to 21 and over so lucky there will be no screaming kids.

As I get into the elevator going up to my new room I saw something strange. I saw a man dressed with a hoddie, sweatpants,hat, and sunglasses. He had his hoddie zipped up to his nose so all you could see was his eyes but his eyes were covered by black ray bands. He even had is hood over his head that already had a hat on top. He was just standing there with his luggage on his phone next to the bottoms.

"7th floor please.", I said politely.

After I said that he looked up from his phone with shock.

"Ally?", the mystery guy said.

"Um yes, who are you ?", I said scardely .

He then started taking off his hoddie and glasses. As he removed his glasses I then realized who this mystery man was.

"Austin!", I said while giving him a big hug.

He placed his hand around my lower waist and said,"Haha yup that's me ."

, I laughed "Haha very funny but why were you wearing some costume like that?",I said with a chuckle.

"Oh because I just found out that a lot of the people staying here are fans coming to conventions this weekend. I was originally going to stay with at my friends house but his girlfriend just moved in so it's kinda busy there. But once I got into my room I had a bunch of fans waiting outside for me. I love my fans it's just I don't want to be surrounded while I'm here. So i am staying on the 7th floor and i wore this incase anyone notice me,"he said

"Next time wearing something more natural. no offense but this outfit stands out way to much. Haha anyways I had the same thing happen and I'm also moving to the 7th floor," I said with a smile while staring Into his gorgeous eyes.

As we stood there staring at each other , suddenly the elevator doors Opened. We quickly went back to normal and walked off,

"What room number are you?" , I asked.

"Um in not sure it's on this paper.", he said while holding the paper out.

After glancing at the sheet all I could say was,

"OMG !", I said with shock.

_Thank so much for reading and keep reviewing :) I'm trying most the suggestions people gave me. This is my first fanfic so sorry if I mess up sometimes :( I don't own YouTube_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_Austin's pov_

I'm honestly the happiest guy ever right now. The most beautiful girl is staying in the same hotel as me and on the same floor! I'm so happy I found Ally again, I thought I wasn't going to see her for a while.

"OMG!".she screamed a bit while looking at the sheet.

"What room number are you ?", I said

"101 And your 102.", she said with excitement.

"I guess I'm going to have to move again because I'm stuck next door to another crazy fangirl.",I said with a smirk while walking away from her going towards my room.

"Haha very funny, I guess I'm going to have to move hotels if The Austin Moon isn't staying here.", she said with a smirk while walking back towards the elevator.

"Wait Ally I was just joking, please come back .", I said while giving her puppy eyes

. "Well, since you did the puppy eyes I will stay here but in on condition.", she said with a grin.

"Ok, what's the condition ?", I said nervously.

"You have to help me film my videos while we are here.", ally said with a smile.

"Deal, here give me your bags I'll carry them for you.", I said

"It's ok, you already have your own luggage to carry.", ally said

"To bad I'm going to carry it anyways.", I said while grabbing her bag and running down towards our rooms. Holy, what did this girl pack. I feel like I'm carrying a bag of bricks. What ever at least she will think I'm a gentleman.

"Thank you Austin ." She said with a smile as she caught up to me .

"No problem, haha I thought the condition would be worse the that, making videos are a piece of cake.", I said while we walked towards our new rooms.

"I never said what kind of video though, I guess your going to just find out when we film." She said just as we reached our new rooms.

"Do you need any help unpacking ? ", I asked

"No I'm ok I think , I'm just going to unpack later I'm really tired." She said while yawning a little.

"Ok, I'm right next door if you need me.", I said with a smile.

"Alright , see you tomorrow." She said while going on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around my neck. I love it when she hugs me like that, she so short it's cute. After she hugged me she gave me a quick wave goodbye and entered into her room.

When I walked into my room , I fell Madly in love with it. It had a huge flat screen tv that I would be able to play my video games, huge windows that had a awesome view of the beach, a giant bed that could fit like 5 people, a kitchen and bathroom that are huge, and even a freakin hammock inside. I know I will be having a certain someone in here all the time. As I'm walking around exploring my room I notice a door that is covered by a curtain. I pull the curtain away and notice the door goes straight into Ally's room. I don't know weather I should open it and be a creep or be chilled and wait till I see her. Well i think I'm going to surprise her . As I open the door I see ally ...

**Your welcome for the cliffy :) thanks so much for the reviews and remember to keep reading and review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

_Austin POV_

As soon as I opened the door I saw Ally setting up her video equipment by the window. I guess she hasn't seen or heard me yet so I'm going to sort of scare her has a joke. I notice she is having difficulty with one of the lights.

"Hey shortie you need some help with that", I said while smiling.

"HOLY SHIT , oh it's just you, OMG you scared the living crap out of me ha ha. Yes I do need help, I need a giant freak to attach that piece at the top.", she said while smiling at me.

Just as I'm walking over there, "Wait, how the hell did you even get in here ?", she said.

"Oh well I was exploring my room and I found this random door and I went trough it and I ended up right here. Aren't the rooms awesome, mines has a freakin hammock in it by the window.", I said with excitement.

Ally's room looks exactly like mines expect she has patio that over looks the ocean and has two big chairs that look VERY comfy along with a big coach. I know who will be on that coach a lot .

"Oh ok, and wow a hammock that's freakin awesome, looks like i will be in your room a lot . I mean like if you want me to, I don't mean to.." Ally said nervously.

Damn,it's so cute when she acts so shy and nervous. I interrupt her and said , "

It's ok don't worry about It, I don't really care if you come in my room."

"Ok",she said while blushing.

I think I'm started to fall for Ally more and more each time I see her. I wouldn't mind dating her but I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me. I guess I shouldn't say anything yet cause I don't want to ruin what we have right now.

_ Ally's POV_

After I kicked Austin back into his room after we hanged out for a bit and he fixed my lamp, I decided to change into a T-shirt and pj shorts. I've been lying here in bed for like an hour and a half and I can't sleep at all. Maybe austin will let me sleep in his room. I know it may seem wired that I'm so close with a guy I just met, but it's different between us. I feel like I've known austin my whole life and I can trust him with anything. He's so kind and sweet to me. I might have a crush on Austin but I know he only thinks of me as a good friend. Anyways I'm going to go see austin.

As I enter our door that connects our rooms, I see him asleep but as I walk back into my room a hear a voice.

"Ally is that you.", Austin said with a raspy his voice is so hot when he wakes up.

"Umm ya , sorry to wake you up I'll just go back to my room.", I said while waking towards the door but then I get interrupted

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep, here come sleep with me. I'm like a sleep drug, anyone who sleeps near me instantly falls asleep .", he said with a grin

"Thank you , austin ." I said while getting into the left side of his bed.

He wasn't kidding when he said he had a huge bed. "No problem, good night ally sweet dreams." Austin said while looking in my eyes then falling asleep.

"Goodnight Austin.", I said

Man this boy is going to kill me by the end of the week with feels

**Thanks so much for reading :) Review and follow**


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey guys just to clarify, No Austin Doesn't sleep with a bunch of girls. I didn't mean sleep drug in that kind of way ;) Also let me know in the reviews if you want me to updated every other day and have longer chapters or keep doing what I'm doing._

**Ally's POV**

I woke up this morning by the sound of birds chirping away outside the window. As I open my eyes I notice a pair of hands around my waist that were connected to a person sleeping besides me. I was a little surprise when I woke up but then I remembered I came in here last night since I couldn't sleep. I really don't want to get up right now from this position. Austin smells so freakin amazing right now and his bed is soo nice to sleep on. Just as I was about to get up, I notice Austin slowly started to wake up. I quickly shut my eyes and pretend to be asleep so that maybe austin won't get up yet. I really just want to stay here for my whole life. I feel him unwrap his arms around my waist and quietly gets out of bed. I start to slowly wake up again and pull the covers off me but then I get interrupted by austin saying ,

"Shhh Ally go back to bed, you don't need to get up right now.", he said while pulling the blankets back over me

"Thank you Austin.", I said while closing my eyes and laying my head back down.

I hear austin leave the room. I hope I get to see his handsome face when I wand up again. I just love how sweet and kind he is. I wonder what he has plans for today.

_ I'm so sorry this is so short, I've been crazy busy at competitions and I'm so tired. But I promise it will be extra long chapter tomorrow :) Read&Review_


	11. Chapter 10

_- I'm so sorry I know I promised a long chapter it's just school and swim practices have gotten a lot harder this week . Today I hade to swim twice , once before and once after school :( I'm soo tired. Anyways here's what I wrote in the car rides to the pool, enjoy :)_

** Austin POV **

Right now I'm ordering breakfast from room service over the phone. Usually I would just make it or go downstairs to the restaurant. Expect I just got here and I have no food and I'm not in the mood for any pictures right now. Plus Ally is still sleeping MY bed so I don't want to leave her. Did I mention she was sleeping in my bed. Just when I feel asleep at like 2:30am she came in saying she couldn't sleep. I promised her earlier if she needed anything to come get me so I guess she needed help sleeping. I told her she could sleep in my bed if she wanted. I know it may sound crazy but I'm not that type of person who invites really attractive girls to sleep with me when I'm not home. Let's just say, I shared a bed with a really REALLY good friend. Me and Ally's relationship has really gotten better. Just two days ago I knew her as that girl who looks fimliair that dropped her wallet and now I know her as the girl who I'm falling madly in love with. I know love is a strong word for a girl I just met, but it's different with Ally. I know so much about her I feel like I've known her for years and she is like the most perfect girl I've ever met in my whole life.

"Two pancake specials, Two fruit bowls, two orange juice and a side plate of pickles please.", I said to the waiter over the phone.

"Umm ok, it will be up stairs shortly. What room should we deliver the order to?", the guy asked

"201 please.", I replied

"Ok Mr moon that will be $35... Wait are you Austin Moon as in the Youtuber ?" The guy said with excitement.

"Haha yup that's me .", I said

"Wow I'm a huge fan , man Your videos are awesome." He said

"Thanks, I can take a picture with you when you come up if you want to." I said

"It's ok , it's really busy here in the kitchen, maybe some other time dude.", he said

"Haha ok , bye ", I said while hanging up the phone.

I started walking to my bedroom to check on Ally,when suddenly a pair of tiny hands cover my eyes from be hind me .

"Guess who ?" , a Tiny voice said from behinde me.

"Is it the room service guy ?" I said with a chuckle

"Haha no it's..." I cut her off by quickly turning around and picking her up and threw her over my shoulders.

"Haha Austin ,let me down, your going to make me fall." Ally said while laughing.

"Ok if you say so." As I tossed her gently onto the big bed.

"Haha very funny Austin." She said while smirking at me.

"I know I am. Anyways I ordered food for us and a surprise for you , it should be up here shortly. I knew you wouldn't be in the mood to put a disguise and eat down stairs." I replied

"Aw you know me so well, thanks Austin. Oh and thanks for letting me sleep in here , I guess I got home sick." She said while getting up from the bed.

"No problem , if you need me for anything I'm always here for you." I said while staring at her.

God she's so beautiful even when she wakes up. Suddenly we hear a knock at the door

"I'll get it ", I exclaimed while running to the door.

I opened the door to find the cart with our food on it. I pushed the cart inside into my kitchen and place everything on the table. Wow the food looks amazing

"Wow Austin this looks amazing, Thank you so so much. Wait is that pickles? OMG yes it is, thank you soo much Austin I love them so much." She said while giving me a long hug.

"Let's eat now, I'm starving." I said while rubbing my stomach.

We sit down at eat our breakfasts. While we are eating Ally says ,

" I decided on what video we are going to make today."

"Ok so what is it ?" I asked "We are making a ...

** Your welcome for the cliffy , Can anyone guess what kind of video? Leave your answers in the review. The lucky winner will get a shout out :) please read and review**


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews, sadly no one guessed which video but I loved everyone's guesses and I might use some of the ideas later in the story. Sorry for not updating for the past two days , I've been really busy with a ton of projects and I forgot my phone in my desk at school on weds day night so I couldn't write at all that night.

_Ally's pov_

"... A monthly favourites video", I said with excitement.

"Haha sounds pain full.", Austin said with sarcasm

"Want to go to YouTube office today ?", Austin asked.

"yes,yes. Let me get dressed then we can go.", I said

"Ok you have 5 minutes or someone is going to have a very long walk." Austin said jokingly

"Haha very funny, don't worry I will be quick." I said while walking towards my room.

"See ya.", austin said and then walked into his bathroom.

I go back into my room to put some makeup on and get out of my pjs. I decided to wear my usually make up which is foundation, mascara, and a bit of blush. I try to not look a cake face because it looks so bad and it's terrible for your skin. Anyways after i finish,I put my outfit on . Today I decided to wear my light jean high waisted shorts and a sunflower crop top. I packed up all the items I need for the videos into my gym bag . I decided to do the video at youtubes office because they have all the equipment and background set up. I had one of the best sleeps last night. Even though It took me a while, but once I cuddled with Austin I fell right asleep. He sure wasn't lying about the whole sleep drug thing. Anyways, I'm putting on my big floppy hat with big sunglasses right now in case if anyone sees me. I get out the door and started walking towards the elevator. Suddenly a pair of very toned muscular arms picks me up.

I screemed a little and said "Oh no where's Austin when I need him"I said Jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny ready to go ?", Austin asked while putting me down .

"Yup ", I said as we walked into the elevator

During the ride down to the lobby we just talked about what types of things I brought for the video and random stuff. Once we got down there I saw something I wasn't expecting. As soon as we got there we saw so many people with YouTube shirts on.

"Um maybe we should go out this way or do you want to go take pictures with that huge crowd. " he said whole pointing towards the side exit door.

"Not to be mean but I think today I want to go out the side just because I really want to go the office." I replied.

" it's fine don't worry , let's go before anyone sees." He said

We quietly ran down the hall way running towards the exit door while laughing. We then go out the door and I followed him to his car since I had to idea which one it was. We walked towards his car and I got into the passenger side and away we went to Youtube.

_Austin POV_.

I'm actually really scared about what ally's going to make me do in the video. Anyways we are at Youtube right now and let me just say , IT FREAKIN AMAZING. This is literally the coolest place on earth. They have everything you could imagine to film, tons of arcade games, huge cafeteria , and just a bunch of crazy fun stuff to use. Right now I'm watching set up for our video . Damn that girl is on my mind 24/7

"Ok you ready to film ?" She asks.

"Ready when you are . " I replied

_No ones_

Austin and ally are sitting in their private studio recording ally's monthly favorite videos.

"Hey guys its me Ally here , so today I'm going to be showing you guys my March favorites. But this mo the video is going to be a little different, say hello to my personal assistant." Ally says while pointing to her left and Austin appears in the screen.

"Hey guys its me Austin from MoonsGames." Austin said while waving

" let's get started ."Ally said whole looking at the screen then at Austin

**Does anyone know what that place youtube owns that all the Youtubers go to because I forgot the name. Hope you guts liked . Review and follow. Sorry for not updating :( also does anyone**


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey guys sorry for not updating like I used to . It's been crazy with Easter and stuff. Also I'm kinda behind in school so I will only be updating every other day this week. Sorry guys :( _

**No ones POV **

Austin and Ally are sitting in their private studio recording ally's monthly favorite videos.

"Hey guys its me Ally here , so today I'm going to be showing you guys my March favorites. But this months the video is going to be a little different, say hello to my personal assistant." Ally says while pointing to her left and Austin appears in the screen.

"Hey guys its me Austin from MoonsGames." Austin said while waving

" let's get started ."Ally said whle looking at the screen then at Austin

"So I'm going to show you guys my favorite makeup for this month." Ally said

"This is Maybelines BB cream , I got the light one since it matches my skin tone perfectly. " Ally said while holding the bottle.

"What does that stuff do ?" Austin said while looking confused.

"Oh right I forgot your my assistant for this video." Ally said with a chuckle while looking at Austin .

"So in this video I'm going to demonstrate each item that I will show you guys on Austin". Ally said with a smirk.

"Anyways back to the BB cream. So this is one of my personal favourite BB creams because its so light weight and it looks the most natural on me." Ally said while applying some of the cream onto Austin's face .

"This feels every girl puts this stuff on their faces ? I'm scared to look at my face now ." Austin said while looking at Ally.

"Haha , ya mostly every girl does or they were foundation which is close to this. You look fine, don't worry about it." Ally said while smiling at Austin

"Next I have Cover Girls Clump Crusher mascara. Honestly this Is the best mascara I have ever used in my life. This is the only kind I use now , I threw out all the other kinds I hade before. It makes your lashes look supper long and black without having the big clumps of mascara like most brands of mascara." Ally said while holding the tube.

"Wait so you wear all this stuff every day ?" Austin asked.

"Ya pretty much" Ally said

"I approve of all this stuff you guys , you need to buy it ASAP. Here's a tip, boys don't like the whole cake face stuff. Go for the more natural look instead." Austin said with a smile

"Aw thanks Austin, ok so now I'm going to show you guys the difference between normal lashes and lashes with this mascara." Ally said to the camera.

"This is going to be wired for you but make sure not to blink or jump ok ." Ally said while at Austin

"I'm scared ." Austin said with a funny face to the camera.

Ally put her hands onto Austin's face and started to apply mascara to one of his eyes. Ally notices Austin scared face and laughs. She finishes the last part of his lashes and says ,

"Wow I didn't think you were going to be so calm about that. I thought you were going to jump out of your chair or start crying. "Ally says while laughing at Austin

"Trust me , I was very scared . I was so scared I froze. How do you manage to do that every day oh my god ." Austin chuckled while looking at Ally

"Haha I guess you get used to it. Anyways back to the mascara. As you can see here. There is barley any clumps in his lashes and it looks almost natural except now they are longer and more black." Ally said while Austin went closer to the camera so you could see his lashes.

"And for my last product I have the new Baby lips lipstick from Maybeline. I really love this shade of pink , it reminds me of bubble gum. I really love this kind because the color last a long time and they make your lips very soft." Ally said while holding the lipstick

"Oh god please tell me I don't have to wear this. "Austin whined to Ally

"Yup that's the role of my assistant." Ally said with a smirk to Austin

Austin sat there and frowned while Ally applied the lipstick to his lips

"Wow you look very masculine now Austin." Ally said while laughing

"Oh you think this is funny well what about if I do this " Austin said while Quickly grabbing the tube of mascara, jumped onto Ally and applied a streak of mascara to her right cheek.

"Ok I get it, it's not funny "Ally said

"Good or else more makeup will appear on your other cheek " Austin said while sitting back down.

"Well this is the end of my video. I hope you guys enjoyed this video and please like and subscribe. Question for this video is , Which product from this video is your favorite? Comment below your answers." Ally said into the camera

"And a huge thank you for this dude over here for dealing with me in this video. If anyone needs someone to demo their makeup , I know a certain blonde guy who will be able to." Ally said while pointing to Austin and laughed

While Ally was laughing Austin decided to lean over and kiss Ally on her cheek. Which made Ally stop laughing

"Hey Ally I think you have a bit of lipstick on your check." Austin said while pointing to her cheek and rubbing the lipstick mark all over her face which made Ally giggle

" I warned you " Austin laughed while looking at Ally who was sticking out her tongue at him.

"See you guys later, Peace out ." Ally said and waved to the camera and pressed the off button on the camera.

Ally then turned to a smirking Austin and leaned into his face. Austin then cupped his hand around her face and the two had a full on make out session for like 10 minutes straight

HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE AUSLLY .READ and REVIEW PLEASE :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Auslly isn't offical yet so keep reading ;)**

_No ones POV _

As Austin and Ally were making out some one knocked on the studio door which made them both stop. The two quickly fixed their hair to make it back to normal and looked at each other.

"Your good , now go answer the door." Austin said while giving a thumbs up to Ally .

The two then started to use the laptop and camera

"Come in ." Ally shouted

Then a woman with blonde hair entered the room

"Hi , are you done in here yet ?" The woman asked.

"Yup we just finished. Do you need the room ?" Ally asked

"Actually we need you Miss Dawson, we would like for you to be in our new video if you don't mind." The woman asked

"I would love to. I'll be out in just a sec. Let me just grab my bags." Ally said to the woman

"Ok, I will go grab you some makeup wipes to take that mascara off your cheeck." The woman said and went out of the room.

Ally then quickly got her bags and walked towards the door.

"Have fun." Austin said with a smile and waved to Ally

"Thank you" Ally said while slightly running out the door.

_Ally's POV_

Oh My God , why do I have to do this video right now. I wish that girl didn't interrupt Austin and I. Kissing Austin was freakin amazing. Words can't describe the feelings I had. Our lips moved together perfectly , everything was just perfect before this lady came. I want to date Austin so badly , but I don't want to rush things. I guess I will talk with him later about it. Anyways I'm sitting right now in the Clevver Tv studio getting my makeup done for the video we are about to film. I completely forgot about this video, they are doing a Famous Youtubers special on their channel this week and they asked me to be in it. I think I'm doing some sort of q&a with Dana.

"Ok Miss Dawson your ready on set." The director came into the room and said

"Ok ill be right there." I replied

I walk onto the set and see Dana running up to me. I have met her many times before but I haven't see her in a while.

"You look stunning, I haven't seen you in forever . I missed you ." She said while hugging me

"Aww thanks you too. I know right I missed you too." I replied and let go of the hug

"Ok let's get this video started, we sent out a tweet asking your fans to send in questions. We picked about 4 out for you to answer." She said while sitting in her white chair .

" ok sounds great " I said while sitting down in my white chair.

We both wait for the directors signal to start talking.

"3"

"2"

"1"

He said and a red light above him turned on .

"Hey guys its me Dana with Clevver tv. All this week we have interviewed some of the biggest Youtubers on Youtube and today we have the lovely Ally Dawson other known as MakeupAlly." Dana said into the camera

"Hello , thanks so much for having me here." I said to Dana

"It's a pleasure to have you here, so let's start with the questions. Earlier we posted on our Twitter page to send in question for Ally , we picked out 4for Ally to answer ." Dana said into the camera

"Question one - What's been your favorite thing you have done here in LA since you've been here?" Dana asked me

"We'll I've only been here for a few days, but I would have to say I love recording videos at Youtube's Head office. I just finished filming a new video for my channel there before this interview actually." I replied

"Can't wait to see what it is. Second question, "What's your Favourite Song right now ?" Dana asked.

" We'll I'm really in love with Team by Lorde and Sleeping with a friend by neon trees. But I can't really decide which one i like the most." I said

"I love those ones. Third question, Who are you looking forward to making a collaboration video with ?" Dana asked

"Well as I was saying earlier , I just finished filming a video before this interview. I was filming sort of a collab video with this person. I don't want to give out to much because I want to see how surprised my fans will be when they see it. All I can say is you are going to laugh a lot in it." I answered

"Ooo a surprise I like it, Can't wait to see it. Ok last question, "Who is your celebrity man crush ?" Dana asked .

"Wow there's a lot to chose from but I will have to say Zac Efron since he's so hot ." I replied with a chuckle .

"Haha good choice , sadly this is all the time we have . Huge thanks for Ally , you can find the link to her channel below. Please remember to subscribe and follow us on Twiter to know all the latest celebrity news. Until next time , bye " Dana said into the camera and waved

"Bye " I said and waved to the camera

"And cut." The director said and everyone started talking to each other.

After we finished recording I talked to Dana for about 30 minutes and then made my way back to my hotel room.

I walked into my room and fell right onto my bed. I slowly began to shut my eyes, after they finally shut I fell asleep quickly .

**Thanks so much for reading . Reviews please :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for reading , sorry for not updating in like forever. :( I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately so for a new chapter I need 5 more reviews :) Did anyone watch the RDMAS last weekend? R5 killed their performance and I'm so happy they won an ardy. enjoy chapter 14 :)

_Austin POV_

Yesterday was probably the best day of my life. First , I got to go to Youtubes head office. Second, i got to film a video with the most beautiful girl ever. Third, I got to freakin make out with the same girl. Lastly, I got asked to be interviewed on this really big YouTube channel called Clevver tv. I'm actually really exicted to go to the interview , I think Ally went to Clever tv yesterday of Ally , I really don't know what I'm going to do now after yesterday. Like I don't know if we are like a thing now or it's just going to be awkward between us. I guess I will just act normal for now and if she brings it up then I will talk with her about it . I heard her all night last night editing our video, I wonder if she finished it. I'll go check on her right now, I think she would be awake because its 11:30am.

I quietly walk into our connected doors and see her passed out on her bed with her laptop still open. I guess she fell asleep while working on the video, I feel bad for waking her up but she looks really uncoftmble sleeping like that. I quietly walk towards her and gently sit next to her on the bed. I begin to slowly shake her arm and whisper ,  
"Ally,come on its 11:30, time to get up.".

She Doesn't move at all. She looks so damn cute all bundled in her blankets.

"Ally , Zac efron is here." I whisper to her with a smirk and she bolts up.

"Where ? Where? " she says looking all around the room.

"Haha no where , I was just joking." I said while laughing.

"Get up , Get up , Get up " I singed loudly whole jumping on her bed and gave her a big bear Hug .

"Ok I Can't breathe And fine i'll get up." She said while trying to escape from underneath me . I let go if her And sit back on the bed.

"Wanna see the new video , I posted last night ?" She said while looking at me

"No not really " I said and she looked at me confuessed.

"I'm kidding , of course I want to see it ." I said while punching her arm slightly.

"Ok good cause I was really confused there." She said while getting the video ready on her laptop.  
_

"Haha that was hilarious, great job on the editing." I said

"Aw thanks , we defiantly have to make another one together soon." She said while smiling at me .

Suddenly her laptop starting ringing and her video chat appeared and it said Trish on the screen.

"Do you mind if I take this ?" Ally asked

"Ya no problem , i'll go back to my room so you guys can have your Girly talk." I said with a smirk

"Thanks and Haha very funny " she said

I walked back into my room and shut the door . Once I was in my room I sat against the door so I can try to listen to Ally's conversation. I know this may sound really bad that I'm doing this but I really need to know what to do with Ally . I have no idea what Ally wants me to do . We haven't talked about What happened yesterday , so I'm not sure if she wants us together or not.

"Hey Trish, what's up?." Ally says

"WHAT'S UP! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND MOON GAMES ? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND , WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING HIM." Trish yells from the computer

"Wow wow Trish first calm down. Second I am not dating him. And third you are still my best friend." Ally said

"Bull shit, you guys are so dating. I saw the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Plus you guys totally acted like a couple in that video. I thought I was watching a boyfriend tag video at one point. Your fans even love you guys together, they already made a ship name and edits I saw this morning." Trish says

"Ok maybe we do have a thing, I don't really know what we are. You promise you can't tell anyone this . So after I ended the video , we kinda made out for a while but then we got Interrupted because I had to go film a video with Clevver tv. We haven't really talked about the whole thing since its happened. I don't know if he wants to forget about the whole thing or if he's just nervous about is , I really want to date him but I want him to like properly ask me you know , not just make out and say we're dating . What do you think I should do ? " Ally asked

"Wow ok that was a lot to take in and yes I promise not to tell anyone. I think he's just to nervous because in the video I could totally tell he likes you. And yes I do know what you mean and I totally agree with you. Because if he truly wanted you to be his girlfriend and truly loves you , then he should properly ask you out. I recommend keeping quite for a bit about the whole thing and see how it goes. And if nothing happens, then we can plan something else." Trish said

"Thanks so much for your help Trish. Your the best . I'll call you tomorrow because I have to be somewhere soon." Ally said

"Ok bye mrs Moon , talk to you tomorrow. And yes I see you blushing, stop trying to hide it." Trish says

"Bye" Ally says

Oh shit I better move incase she walks in. I quickly run to bed and pull out my laptop so it looks like I've been here the whole time instead of listening through the door. Suddenly I hear Ally's front door close, well I guess she went somewhere. That's perfect because it gives me time to plan something out for Ally without her seeing it. I know Ally's going to love what I am going to do.

_Review and read :)_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey guys thanks so much for reading. I plan on updating every Saturday and Sunday because it will give me longer time to write which means longer chapters for you guys to read. Enjoy :)_

**Ally's POV **

So yesterday after my video chat with Trish , my sister texted me saying she was free and to come over to her house. So I spent the night because it was getting late and she lives kinda far from the hotel. I felt terrible for ditching Austin but I think he will understand. Plus I think he had a interview with Clevver tv too. I am now currently walking towards my room. When I opened the door I saw a note on my bed. It said

" Dear Ally,

Please turn off all cellular devices you own and turn off your laptop for the day. After you completed both those steps put your devices in the blue box above your tv and go into the hottest man on earths room."

I laugh while reading the last sentence and follow what it told me to do. At first when I was reading this I was a little scared but once I finished reading it I was relaxed . I wonder what Austin is doing.

I walk into Austin's room and see another note on his bed, it says

"Good girl. I'm going to make sure when I get back you actually put them in the box. I'm just joking , I trust you. Anyways , go downstairs to the VIP lounge and look at the twitter board."

I'm actually really excited to see what Austin has planned for me. I have no idea why he is doing all the stuff.

Once I get down to the VIP lounge, I notice a sticky note next to the twitter board ( it's like those gaint TVs you see at hotels that are like a computer). It says

" Now look at the trending worldwide. After you see it go into the fridge to see your next clue."

OH MY GOSH , #Auslly IS TRENDING NUMBER ONE WORLDWIDE. This is actually so amazing , I never have been part of a trend before. I wonder what Austin is trying to say.

I look in the fridge and read the next sticky note,

"So it looks like we are able to rule the world together. Now go to room 107 and watch the new Clevver tv video on the popular page."

OMG I am now getting what Austin is trying to do. This honestly is the most romantic way of asking Someone out.

When I enter room 107 I see a laptop on the desk with a sticky note on the screen. It says

"Watch the video on the homepage With me in it and after go into the bathroom."

I click on the new Clevver tv video and it starts to play on the screen .

"Hey guys it's me Dana from Clevver tv. All this week we have had some of the biggest Youtubers from YouTube here in our studios. Today we have the hilarious Austin Moon or you may know him as MoonGames." Dana said to the camera and Austin waved to the camera.

"So I see that you just moved here to La all the way from Miami. How's the Cali life been so far ?" Danna asked.

"I love it so much. I can now actually hang out with all my friends who live here instead of video chatting them all the way from Miami. The only bad thing so far is I don't have my own place yet. Hopefully by the end of this month I will though. " Austin said

"Well I hope you find one soon. I see you have already meet some members of the Youtube family. What are they like ?" Dana asked

"Yes, only a few though. A lot of my friends from the Youtube family are in London right now for Digi Tour but once they get back I can't wait to hang out with them. So far I have met Ally Dawson, Shay Carl, The fine bros, and Ryan Higa." Austin replied

"Speaking of Ally Dawson, last time she was here she said she was doing a surprise collab video. And I saw that video finally got uploaded. Let me just say that is probably one of my all time Favourite videos now. I was dying of laughter the whole time and I was dying over the way you two acted together, you guys are so adorable together. So is there anything new you two would like to tell us? " Dana asked with a smirk.

" Let me just first say Ally has literally changed my whole life. Since the moment I met her at the airport , I instantly knew I would be seeing more of her. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she blew me away even though we only talked for like a minute or two. Luckily once I got on the plane the same gorgeous girl came and sat next to me. I was a little scared of moving away from Miami but once I Met Ally, I totally forgot about everything in the world and all I could think about was her. I knew for sure I would see her again after we parted our ways from the air port but what I didn't know was I would be seeing her everyday. Once I got to my hotel, there was an issue with my room and so I had to move rooms. A gorguesse little brunette had the same issue too. When I found out Ally was going to be my next door hotel room nieghbour I felt like the happiest man on the earth. Not only did I get to hang out with her more often , I got to spend so much time with her , we now have a friendship that feels like we've been friends for years. I guess the univers wants us together so badly , that's why we are always bumping into each other. This is why I want to say this, Ally I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, you make me so happy when I'm with you, and I love how we are basically like twins , we have so much in common. Will you please let Auslly be official ?" Austin asked

Holy shit , I am literally crying right now. No one has ever said anything so sweet as Austin said to me before. I can't Belive he just asked me out , that's so romantic of him to ask me this way. I hope this scavenger hunt ends soon because I really want to be with Austin right now.

"Oh my Gosh . Can we give this guy an award right now please. That was so romantic , I hope she says yes. Will Clevver tv be the first one to know ? "Dana asked

"Defiantly " Austin said with a smile

"We'll that's all the time we have for . Keep your eyes open for any breaking Auslly news on our Twitter and Instgram. Thank you so much for being here Austin . Until then bye ." Dana said while waving to the camera

I practically run to the bathroom to find the sticky note. It says,

" Now go downstairs to the front door and go into the blue taxi and tell them your Ally Dawson."

Once I get downstairs I see the taxi and quickly get it. I tell the driver my name and he starts driving to the mystery location. After about 15 minutes he drops me off at the beach. Once I get there I see Austin in the distance sitting on a blank looking at the sunset. I guess he heard the taxi pulling away because he turned around and stood up waiting for me. I practically sprinted towards him and I see him standing there smiling. Once I reach him I literally jumped onto him, I put my legs around his waist and rapped my arms around his neck. He put his muscaulr arms around me and placed his hands on my ass so I wouldn't fall. I baried my head into the crook of his neck, we fit perfectly together. After a minute of that I finally say,

"YES YES YES. I would love to be your girlfriend." I said smiling at him and he instantly cupped my face and kissed me passionately.

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review :) I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately so I have no idea I I am writing good or not... Plzzz help _


	17. Chapter 16

_Sorry for not updating in like forever, I have been crazy busy with school and other stuff. Anyways , enjoy the new chapter _

**Ally's POV**

It's now 9pm and me and Austin are cuddling on a blanket next to the mini fire we made on the beach. This has literally been the best day of my life. I am the luckiest girl on the plante right now, I have the most handsome boyfriend and I am on the most romantic date ever. Since Austin made me leave my phone at the hotel, I wasn't able to recieve any texts. While we were on the beach my friend Zoe texted me saying she was landed in La and I completely forgot we were planed to hang out today. But since I didn't have my phone , I didn't remember about our hang out until later. So I used Austin's phone to tell her to meet us at the beach because I knew she was with her boyfriend and I thought it would be a cute double date on the beach.

Once Zoe and Alfie came, we took couple pictures along the shore with the pretty sunset and sent a picture of a silhouette of the both of us kissing in the sun set to Dana because he promised he would tell her first about our relationship. As well the two of us posted a picture of us cuddling together by the campfire on all our Social media accounts with the caption "#Auslly forever and always."after our little photo shoot we decided the four of us would head back to the hotel. Luckily Zoe and Alfie were able to get a room on the same floor and hotel as Austin and I.

I am still not over the fact I'm Austin girl friend. Honestly I couldn't image anyone else who would be a better boy friend then Austin. That night I decided I would stay in Austin's suite. We changed into our pjs before we watched Frozen. I wore one of his old hockey tshirts with his name and number on the back with a pair of yoga shorts. And Austin just wore his boxers and muscle tank with the YouTube logo on it. After the movie finished we fell alsleep together in each others arms.

Now it is morning and I start to slowly open my eyes and I notice Austin is still sleeping. So I decided to go grab us breakfast down stairs for the two of us. I decided to put one of Austin's sweaters on top of my shirt and put some sunglasses on. As soon as I went down stairs I notice tons of fans all up against the lobby window. There must have been at least 500 fans out there. I decided not to make it to oblivious that I was trying to hide from fans so I just decided to walk normal towards the restaurant with my sunglasses on.

I guess no one really noticed me, anyways I waited around 15 minutes for our food to be ready. I quickly head back upstairs with our food, hopefully Austin's not awake yet. Once I get into the elevator I bump into Alfie and Zoe.

"Morning, where are you guys going ?" I ask them

"We are going to go grab a bite to eat and then head over to Youtube s office for some interviews. Are you and Austin free tonight ? Maybe we could get together again." Zoe says

"Oh nice , have fun . Yup I'm pretty sure we are free, I will double check With him and ill text you. " I say

"Awesome, ok see you later " Zoe says and waves goodbye while walking away with Alfie

I am now back in the room but I notice that blonde isn't here.

"Austin, where are you.? " I shot

Hmm that's wired, he didn't reply, I see his phone and everything's here though. I check my room and still no Austin. I walk back into his room to check one last time and still no Austin. Maybe he went to get a coffe or something.

I go Into his bathroom to see myself in the mirror and just as I get in, a very attractive man comes out of the shower and says

"BOO!"

I quickly jumped while turning around facing the shower. Just as I am about to land I guess I slipped on something and was starting to fall backwards. Suddenly a pair of muscular arms catches me .

"I'm so sorry Ally, I really didn't mean to scare you like that . I feel really bad now. Are you ok ?" Austin asks while carrying me bridal style now.

"Don worry I'm fine , thanks for catching me." I say and then I gave him a peck on the check and then put my head into the crook of his neck.

He carries me in this position all the way to the hammock. As we were heading towards the hammock, he grabbed our breakfast sandwiches so we could eat he puts the bag right next to the hammock and he lies down on it while I'm ontop of his chest. I move a little so my body is next to his and my head is on his chest. We stay like this for a few minutes. After he starts playing with my hair and stroking my back.

"I love you so much," he whispers into my ear.

"I love you too." I said while smiling at him

"We need like a word or is that to chesey ?" Austin said

"What do you mean ?" I said

"Like you know how in those love movies they have like one word that represents their relation ship."Austin said

"Oh ya I know what your mean now. What about forever and always ." I say

"Perfect , I love it just as much as I love you." he says and starts kissing me All over my neck.

We have been laying here for a while and we haven't even touched the food yet, I guess we need more food now since the other food is cold now.

"Austin can we order new food please , I'm really hungry but I don't want to eat cold egg sandwichs." I said while giving him my puppy eyes

"Well since you used your puppy eyes , I guess I have to say yes. Ill go call room services. " Austin says and gets off the hammock and heads towards the hotel phone.

"Hi can I get two breakfast specials please delivered up to our room." Austin said into the phone

And waited for the guy to stop talking.

"Ok great , thanks so much." Austin said and hung up the phone. And headed back towards me.

"They said it was on the house, kinda wired but what ever. We still got free breakfast." Austin said

"Really, oh cool." I said

"The guys accent was really strange too."Austin said

"Oh, wired. Anyways can we have a quick nap before the food comes I'm really tired still ." I said with a yawn.

"Ya sure." Austin said while wrapping his arm around me and brought me closer towards him.

We fell asleep until we suddenly woke up from the sound of the door bell. Austin got up and answered the door.

As Austin opened the door I hear him say

"What the heck!"

_Thanks so much for reading :) 5 reviews for the next chapter _

_Zoe is zoella from YouTube_

_Alfie is itspointlessblog from YouTube _


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter, hope you enjoy chapter 17 Sorry I haven't been updating in like forever , I just got really busy. To make it up to you guys , I am going to update 3 new chapters this weekend :)

**_Austin's POV_**

When I open the door all I could say was ,

"What the heck ?!"

Outside our door, there was a strange looking guy who I'm guessing is the room services guy. On his cart he had a cage with two live chickens and a huge basket of oranges.

"Umm I think you have the wrong room sir, we never ordered this stuff." I say still confused at the situation

"No mister this is all for you. We updated our menu to be all natural ." He says with a fake Texas accent with a bit if British in it.

Just as I'm about to answer the guy, he somehow made his way into my room.

"Morning beatufull." He says to Ally with a wink

"Umm hi " Ally says, I can tell she is freaked out by the way she said it.

Once he turned away from her, she quickly jumped out of the hammock and went behide me while holding my hand.

I'm not letting this creep scare my Ally.

"You know what, I don't think we are hungry anymore. You can bring this back downstairs." I say while pointing towards the door.

"Yup we aren't hungry bye bye." Ally says nervously

"Not to fast little one, you guys already paid for it and part of my rules is that I'm so pose to make food for y'all even if you don't want it because you still paid for it."he says and starts taking out tools from his cart.

All of a sudden he opens the cage and let's the chicks go out. They started freakin out and flying all over my room. Ally freaked out and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh no I don't think they are ready to lay their eggs yet so sorry sir." He says trying to catch them

I got freaked out so I decided to run into the bathroom where Ally was. To be honest , farm animals kinda scare me. Anyways I go into the bathroom and quickly shut the door.

"What the fuck is the matter with this guy , is he high or something" I say to ally

"I don't even know , I just want that whacked guy out of here." Ally said

"Ok I think he's gone I don't hear anything." I say while listening against the door.

We slowly step out of the bathroom and look all around the room if he or the chickens were still there.

"Thank god he's gone , please can we never order room service again." Ally says with a laugh

"Yes we won't order room services , now come here " I say and open my arms for here to hug me

She laughs and hugs me . Then I gently push her onto the bed as she's hugging me. Suddenly the door opens with Zoe, the room service guy, and a camera man. We quickly break apart and stand up.

"You've just got pranked" Zoe and The room service guys loudly tells us.

Then they turn to the camera and say

"There you guys have it. This weeks challenge was to prank two Youtubers. Tune in next week to see what the new challenge will be, bye"Zoe says and the two of them wave into the camera

"What the hell is going on, who's that guy " I say concussed

"This guy , his name is Alfie." Alfie says has he takes off his costume

"Holy shit, man I didn't even regonized you ." I said with a laugh while I punched his arm

"Haha well we are going to go edit this right now , see you guys tonight." Zoe said and they left my room.

"We'll that was interesting." I say and we both start laughing away.

I walk into Allys room and see her sitting on her bed watching tv and on her laptop.

"What ca doing .?" I asked while I jump into her bed and sit beside her.

"Just looking at houses, I love this hotel but I really just want to get out of here." She says

"I know what you mean , I feel small living here. Anyways So have you found anything yet." I ask

"We'll I just started looking like 5 mins ago. But I am like in love with this one. Zoe is always looking at the same street for Alfie and her. This place is three storys, 4 bedrooms,4 bathrooms, kitchen, Laundry room, family/ dinning room, an office, and it's right on the water. It's going for a really good price right now." She says while looking at the listing

"Isn't that a little too big for you though?" I ask while looking at the picture

"We'll I was hoping you wanted to move in with me, I mean you don't have to if you want to like have your ow..." She says but I interrupt her with my lips kissing her lips .

"I like it when you shut me up ." She says with a smirk

"Yes I would love to move in with you . Do you wanna call the agent now to see If we can go for an open house tomorrow. Maybe Alfie and Zoe can look at the house they were looking at too." I say

"Sure ill go right now ." She says and gives me a quick peck on the lips and gets off the bed.

I decide just to lay my head down and close my eyes for a bit until she comes back. About 5 minutes after , a pair of little hands start to tickle my stomach and I start giggling.

"Your going to regret doing that ." I said with a smirk

"Oh I'm so scared." She says sarcastically

"Anyways so are we able to get a showing for tomorrow and are Zalfie coming with us." I ask her

"Yes we have a showingat 2:30pmfor the house we want and thenat 3:00pmwe can go with Zalfie to their house showing. And yes they both can come." She says with a smile

"Can't wait , we should probably should start blogging and making vids soon , I feel like we haven't edited in ages." I say while sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ya we should , let's start tomorrow though because I'm to lazy today." She says

"Wanna go on Youtube for a bit." I asked her

"Sure, let me get my laptop setup,I haven't logged into my account since the day I posted our video so I have no idea how crazy my channel will be ." She says while typing in her password.

We are currently sitting up in her bed with my back against the backboard and she's sitting in my lap. Once she opened her account she said ,

"Wow I have a lot of direct messages to read. Oh my gosh we got over 2 million views and Clevver tv uploaded a new vid and were in it , wanna watch." She asks while facing the screen

"Sure why not " I said and while putting my arms around her.

She smiled and click the play botton ,

"Hello my names Dana and you are watching Clevver tv news. We have very exciting news for all you Auslly Youtuber shippers, we can now officially announce it's real and adorable. The two posted very adorable pictures of them kissing on the beach. Ally put her caption as Auslly with a brunette girl emoji with a heart and then a blonde guy emoji. As well Austin put Auslly With the blonde guy emoji and a heart with a brunette girl emoji in his caption. How cute are these two , I mean come on who doesn't love their favourite Youtubers getting together. The two recently visted our studios, you can find the links at the top of the screen. Ally didn't really say much about their relation ship but Austin had a lot of info and he even asked her out during our interview. He promised we would be the first one to know about Auslly and we were. Here's an exclusive photo the couple shared just with Clevver tv. *a picture of Ally kissing Austin's cheek comes on the screen* aww just look how adorable the two are. We will keep you posted on the latest Auslly on our twitter,Instgram, and right here on our for watching bye." Danna says and waves at the end

"It dosnr matter how many people ship us , I was always love you." I say while wrapping my arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to me

"I will always love you no matter the hate we get online.' Ally said and kissed me.

"So what you want to do?" I ask her

" I don't know , what do you want to do?" She asks me

"Well I do I have an idea ...

**Thanks for reading and please leave reviews**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ally's POV **

"Wanna record a boy friend tag." Austin asks

"That means I have to put makeup on and do my hair." I whinnied

"Dont worry, You look beautiful with and with out makeup. Plus I don't think you need makeup on for the video." He says with a smirk

"Oh no, what do you have planned now." I say with a laugh

" I was thinking for the boyfriend tag video, we could do a boyfriend does my makeup video. If you want to do something else it's fine ."Austin says

"No no it's fine, I love that idea. I think this video is going to be hillrious. Let me go grab all my makeup and set it up for you. Do you mind setting up the camera and stuff." I ask him

"Sure no problem." He says with a smile

10 mins later

"Hey guys its me Ally. Since I've been getting a lot of request to do a boyfriend tag video, I decided I would do one. So for this boyfriend tag video , I will get my boyfriend to attempt doing my makeup. First let me introduce my handsome boyfriend , Austin Moon or as some of you know him as MoonGames here in the Youtube world."I say while pointing to my right where Austin was so posse to appear but he never showed up. Just as I'm about to look for him on the left of me, he jumps up onto the bed and starts tickling me.

"Come...On... Austin ..we...need... To ... Film." I try to say but I can't stop laughing

"Fine." He whined while giving me his puppy eyes

So I wrappers my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"There will you be a good boy now and film." I say trying to be serious

"Yes miss Ally." He said childishly

"Hi guys." Austin says into the camera

"Ok so I have the makeup you might need setup right here." I say while pointing to the pile of makeup in front of us .

" I'm going to do your makeup better than any other beauty guru on Youtube could do". He says proudly

"Oh really, well then if you are so amazing at doing at makeup you only have 4 minutes to do everything." I say with a smirk

"Fuck , you can't rush an artist you know Ally." He whinnied

"Let's see how you do then, ill start the timer. 1.2.3 GO!."I say

"Ok so I'm going to start off with the skin color liquid thing." Austin said while whipping a ton of liquid foundation every where on my face

"Um ok so now thats done, I need to make it so its like smoothish. I think I'm going to use this white powder stuff with this big brush." Austin says while picking up my stay matte and brush. And I feel him apply all over my face including my eyebrows

"Ok so I'm all done with the skin stuff now for the eyes. So first I'm going to use the eye black line marker." Austin says while looking for the eyeliner

"Really Austin , an eye black line marker." I say while laughing at him

"I don't own a make up dictionary sorry , babe close your eyes." He says while picking up the eyeliner and placing the other hand on my forehead and I close my eyes

"I'm going for a cat women kind of look." He says and I can feel the eyeliner almost up to my eyebrows

"This is going to take me hours to get off , I can already tell." I say and laugh

"Shush don't worry , now hold still while I put the lipstick on." Austin says while applying lipstick on to my lips

"Now one last thing before I'm done. I'll put the black brush in your eyebrows and eyes." Austin says while applying mascara to my eye brows

"You're a crazy boy." I say

"Love ya too, Now blink while I put this on." He says while applying mascara to my eyes and just then the timer goes off .

"Ok times up , now to see what I finally look like ." I said into the camera

"You look a hundred times hotter now, I think this makeup could get you on the cover of vouge." Austin says with a smirk

"Ok ready, 3.2.1 Boom !" Austin says while lifting the mirror up

"Oh my Gosh , wow Austin you are a great makeup artist." I say sarcastically while looking in the mirror still.

"Why thank , my lady " he says while bowing in his seat

" You put masca in my eyebrows , oh my god Austin I really need to buy you a makeup dictionary ". I say while laughing at him

"We'll I'm going to go try to attempt to take Austin's master piece off ." I say but Austin intrupts

"Not my master piece. Just for saying that , I'm allowed helping you take off the lipstick." Austin says with a smirk

I start to madly blush and chuckle , "Go check out Austin's videos, I'll leave a link in the descriptions . And while you're there go subscribe to him and comment on his latest gaming video saying Ally Is Better and I while randomly select one user and follow them. Until next time , bye," I said into the camera and waved and Austin did too

" that turned out good really good."Austin said with a chuckle

"Yes it did but it's going to take me forever to get this shit off my face ." I said while rubbing my face

" don't worry you still look gorgeouspa. So can I help you take off your lip stick now." Austin said with his puppy eyes

" I don't know , can you ? " I said with a smirk.

Austin then puts his hands on my checks and we start to make out for like 5 minutes until I let go.

"Ok I think it's off now , this mascara feels so wired in my eye brows. Seriously have you ever seen me put that In my eye brows before." I say with a chuckle

"No, I knew it goes on your eyes. I just did it for the fun of it ." Austin says with a smirk

"I hate you so much." I say with a smirk

"Love ya too." Austin says and I walk into the bathroom to take off the make up

**Hoped you liked this chapter and please leave reviews and Favorite this story **


End file.
